One day
by WinteRen Hime
Summary: Momoi Satsuki left Japan 5 years ago to forget all her feelings for the person she loves since Middle School. Now she's back, she believes that her feelings for him are gone. That she can finally be "just a friend" to him. Little that she know, he waited for her all this time.
1. The day she returns

**Title: One Day**

 **Summary:** Momoi Satsuki left Japan 5 years ago to forget all her feelings for the person she loves since Middle School. Now she's back, she believes that her feelings for him are gone. That she can finally be "just a friend" to him. Little that she know, he waited for her all this time.

 **A/N:** Hi KnB's Lover! This is my first fanfic story for Kuroko no basuke! (My other two stories is for bleach) I'm so excited! I'm sorry for my other stories' followers in bleach, I so fell in love with KuroMomo pairing that my head can't stop thinking of a story for them!.This story is done in my notebook. So, I'm here to polish it and share it to all of you! I may not post all the chapters at the same time because I have to rearrange them and fully polish it but don't worry guys, I'm thinking to make this story just a 5-6 chapters only. Hehe and please don't mind my lame English 'cause I don't have beta. (^_^') BTW, this story was inspired by a song called "One day" by trading yesterday. I hope you love it! (and hopefully, no haters will be mad. (^_^')) SO, here it goes! Enjoy reading and please do leave a review! Thank you~!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no basuke and any of its characters (*spoiler* well, except for the kid and the cousins). ANNNNDDD The pictures doesn't belong to me either. (^_^') I don't know who are the artists, I just found it in Google and I fell in love with them. I just stick them together. HAHA! I hope they don't mind whoever they are. I love your arts and I find it very inspirational with my story. Thank you both! :*

* * *

 **CHAPTER I**

 **The day she returns**

 **-Momoi's POV-**

It's been 5 years since I left Japan to England for pursuing my business education which is my father's dream, for me to help our family company and someday take over. I'm currently one of the board members of the company (which is a toy company, by the way) and officer in charge in some of our store branches in England. As much as I wanted to purse my managing career in high school, I've come to a conclusion that business will be the only option for me after senior high. Everybody else will probably continue their basketball careers and me? I'll be left out alone. So, when opportunity came to me one day, I decided to grab it. My father gave me a chance to study in England with his help. After senior high, I quickly left Japan to England. Well, that's not entirely the reason why I decided to leave easily...

...it was also because of him.

Just a little bit because of HIM.

* * *

I never plan to go back to Japan. Not yet. It's not that I don't miss the places and the people. Honestly, I really miss it a lot. I'm just not ready to go back! What if I see him again? What will I say? What will happen if he saw me? Will he get mad at me? Will he still consider me as his friend? There are so many questions I'm too afraid to be answered now.

 _"But, you don't have a choice Momoi Satsuki."_

Our company opened new stores in Japan and my father asked me to handle them. So, here I am in a plane to Japan waiting for whatever happens next. My long time fear may come true in any time of my stay in Japan.

 _"What a waste of 5 years moving on with your feelings and get hurt again, Satsuki."_

Wait.

 ** _"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Narita International Airport. Local time is 19:04 and the temperature is 11'C. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign…"_**

I just told him I loved him, right? There's nothing wrong with that.

 _ **"...Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you..."**_

Maybe he moved on too. I know him; he'll never get angry to me in a long time.

 _ **"...we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice evening!"**_

 _"Let's just wait whatever happens."_

* * *

After 12 hours of travel from England, I went to a hotel in Tokyo to stay in my vacation slash business trip. The room they gave me has a stunning view of the city.

"Wow, I'm really back. I feel like I'm in a dream. 'Guess that exhausting travel is worth it." I smiled as I looked outside the full glass window in front of me with the Tokyo skyline in my view.

 _"Don't be scared, Satsuki! You'll be fine!"_

I heard my phone beeps and took it from my hand bag.

 _*New Message*_

It was from a long time friend of mine. My best friend in generation of miracles.

 **From: Aomine-kun  
** **Message: Oi Satsuki, heard you're back from England. Let's meet up. Your treat?**

"Pssshh...That ganguru never changed." I murmured as I pressed the call button to his number and waited for the call to connect.

* * *

"Satsuki."

I looked to where the voice came from and saw my tan best friend. "Dai-chan!" I said and hugged him tight. I was a little surprise when he hugged me back. I smiled at him and laughed. "I miss you too, dai-chan!"

He replied with a smirk. "Yeah, yeah." He said while waving a hand then take a sit across me. I asked him to meet me when I called him last night.

"So Satsuki, why this far?" He asked while looking at the menu.

"Eh?" I looked at him confusingly.

"You know, we could just meet somewhere near the place you're staying at. Why here? I'm not even near this place!" He said, now his attention back at me.

"Well, I-I saw this restaurant in the internet. I just wanted to try their desserts here." I said as I try not to fidget.

The tan guy rolled his eyes with my anwer. "Yeah, as if that's the real reason. Are you scared to bump into Tetsu?"

"W-what? N-no! Of course not! Like I said I-"

"Oh Whatever, Satsuki." He said rolling his eyes for the second time after interrupting my excuse. "You're still mean, Dai-chan." I pouted and crossed my arms on my chest.

"Will you stop calling me 'Dai-chan'? I'm old enough to be called that way." He said as he waved a hand to the waiter.

"I just miss calling you that, you meanie! I miss hanging out with you." I frowned and looked to the sides to avoid eye contact with him.

He made a small laugh and smirked. He patted my head and I smiled back at him. He pulled away his hand when the waiter came to get our orders.

"You miss him?" He asked suddenly after the waiter took off. "Eh? W-what do you mean?" I looked at him with surprise. "Oh you know what I'm talking about, Satsuki. We all know that I'm not the one you really missed. Want me to call Tetsu?" He took his phone from his pocket and started pressing some buttons.

"Hey! I didn't say that! Stop it, Daiki!" I quickly stood up and tried to grab his phone but with no success. I can feel my cheeks heating up. "I heard he's working here nearby. I should call him." I stopped grabbing his phone and calmly sat down and said "Fine, its ok if he's nearby! It will be great to have more company." I smirked at him with arms crossed on my chest, trying my best not to blush.

He didn't reply for a moment and just stared at me. Then he laughed.

"What?" I looked at him confusingly. Now, I can tell I'm blushing.

"I'm just kidding, Satsuki. I haven't heard anything from Tetsu after senior high." He replied while adjusting the collar of his shirt. "Besides, I can't let Tetsu ruin your treat for me today. He can wait for his turn." He added.

I smiled at him. When our orders came, we talked for an hour. We talked about what happened to our lives the past years.

* * *

It was time for us to part. I said goodbye to him in the restaurant but he offered to walk me to the train station. While walking to the station, Dai-chan's phone beeps. He took his phone from his pocket and read the message he received.

"Satsuki, look." He said as he stopped walking and showed me the message.

 **From: Kise  
** **Message: Aominecchi! Is it true that Momocchi is here in Japan?**

I giggled at Ki-chan's message and hand back Dai-chan's phone to him. "So, what will I say to him?" He asked. "Tell him I'm back." I said with a smile and proceed to walk. I heard the clicking sounds from his phone and he putted it back to his pocket.

We are few blocks away from the train station when we heard another few beeps from Dai-chan's phone. The bluenet read the messages from his phone and hand it to me with a grunt. "Kise... that guy got excited." He said and rolled his eyes.

 **From: Kise  
** **Message: Really? I want to see her too! You're no fair Aominecchi, meeting Momocchi alone. :( I'll just talk to her myself. Hmpp. :P**

 **From: Midorima  
** **Message: I just recieved a message from kise that you're with Momoi. Just like what Oha-asa said, 'an old friend will surprise me.'**

 **From: Akashi  
** **Message: Please give my regards to Momoi. I hope to see her soon.**

 **From: Murasakibara  
** **Message: Mine-chin,** **can** **you ask Sa-chin if she have new sweets for me? :3**

I giggled at their messages. "What did you say to Ki-chan?"

"I told him that you're back and you're with me today." He said while scratching the back of his head. "Oh, that's why..." I laughed at him. "...you don't need to reply to them. I'll just send them a message when I get back to the hotel." I added. I take a last look on Dai-chan's phone. I can't help to notice that Tetsu-kun didn't send a message to Dai-chan. I never realized that I'm staring at the screen for a long time until Dai-chan interrupted me with my thoughts. "Hey, what's with the long face?"

"Eh? Err... I'm sorry, I just remembered something. Here" I said and hand the phone to him trying to hide my worry with a smile. Dai-chan stared at me for a few seconds and places a hand on the top of my head. "After college, the generation of miracles never got the chance to hangout again. That was a year ago. We hardly hang out in collage too, because we have different schools to attend but we still see each other if Akashi wanted to play with everyone. This is the first time they texted me this year, but it's ok. We all got busy." He said as he continued to walk towards the station. "I see." I relied with a smile and followed his lead.

 _"I'm glad they still play together."_

"…Except for Tetsu. As I said earlier, we haven't heard anything from Tetsu after senior high. That was a few months after you left to England." He added and I can tell the seriousness in the tone of his voice.

 _"Did something happened that I didn't know?"_

* * *

The train ride was quite peaceful. I looked at my wrists watch and checked the time. It was only past 2 o'clock but my eyelids are getting really heavy. _"Damn this jet lag!"_ There are few people using the train at this time of the day making this ride more peaceful. _"I hope I don't fall asleep!"_

Thank heavens I didn't snooze off in the train. After I got off the train, I noticed a stuff rabbit on the corner and took it. But before I could make another step I heard a cry. "Hey! That's mine!"

I search to find where the voice came from and saw a light blue haired little girl in a bright orange dress beside me. "Could y-you...could you please give me back my bunny?" She said while catching her breath. I was startled.

 _"Where did she come from?! I didn't saw her coming near!"_

"Ah! Y-yes. Here." I immediately give it tor her. "Thank you Miss." She said with a big smile then she hugged her bunny. I looked around to see if there's someone with her. But there's no one following her or coming for her. There are a few people left in the station I tried to wait if there's someone coming for her. I felt that there's someone pulled my clothes. I looked back at the girl and saw that she's the one behind it. "I know you're a stranger, Miss. And I shouldn't talk to strangers but I need your help. Can you help me?"

"Eh?"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

Yey! That was a long chapter. I hope you loved it! Please do leave a review! Again, sorry for the lame english. I'll try to update next week guys! :D Thank you for reading! EDITED! I edited and add some parts. :)


	2. The Father

**Title: One Day**

 **Summary:** Momoi Satsuki left Japan 5 years ago to forget all her feelings for the person she loves since Middle School. Now she's back, she believes that her feelings for him are gone. That she can finally be "just a friend" to him. Little that she know, he waited for her all this time.

 **A/N:** So, here's the second chapter!First of all, I want to thank **absolute-right, roag123,** and **PhantomTuna99** for loving my story! And to the **Followers** of this story! I'm so flattered! I hope you'll love this new chapter. Sorry for 2 weeks of wait. SO, to make up to all of you I give you this loooong chapter! YEY! Thanks for waiting! I'll try to update this story every week but I can't tell what specific day and date because I don't open my computer everyday. HAHA Enjoy reading! Please bare with my english. (^.^')

 **Disclaimer:** I wish I own Kuroko no basuke but I don't. Again, the pictures doesn't belong to me. (^_^') _(I don't know who are the artists, I just found it in Google and I fell in love with them. I just stick them together. HAHA! I hope they don't mind whoever they are. I love your arts works and I find it very inspirational with my story.)_

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **The Father**

Momoi Satsuki is riding an afternoon train again going to a restaurant near the high school she attended, Touou High. She recieved a call from Sakurai last night and he told her that her Touou high team mates wanted to treat her for a welcome back party and she gladly accept it. But there was something else on the pink haired girl's thoughts. Satsuki can't stop thinking about the little girl she met at the train station two days ago.

 _ ***flashback***_

 _"...can you please help me?" The blue haired girl asked the lady in front of her._

 _"Eh? Y-yea...what is it?" The said lady asked in return to the little girl. "Hmm...I lost my Dad in the train..." The girl said with a pout. "...What should I do? Maybe he's scared right now. I bet he didn't noticed I'm gone." She added turning her pout to a frown. Then tears are starting to form in her eyes. The pink haired panicked a liitle and quickly console the little girl. "Hey, hey. It's ok. I'll help you." She gave her a smile and gently tap her shoulders to assure her."Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he's looking for you too."_

 _"_ _What's your name?" She asked as she squat down to have a better view of the girl._ _"M-my name is Aya..." The girl hesitantly answered. "It's nice to meet you Aya. My name's Satsuki." Momoi smiled to the girl. "Hmm...can I...can I call you Sa-nee chan?" The blue haired girl asked shyly. "Yes, of course! Then, can I call you Aya-chan?" The girl giggled and nodded in reply. "Lets go find your dad, Aya-chan!"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _Momoi took the girl to the station manager to report that she was looking for Aya's father. When they got to the booth, Momoi asked the lady in charge for help. "Please wait there outside the booth for a moment while we contact the other stations, Ma'am." she told them. Aya quickly tip toed to the window and said. "I know my father's cell number, Miss. You can call him and tell him I'm here!" there's a little excitement on the girl's voice. "That's great, please go inside and tell me the details little miss." The lady replied and opened the booth's door for them. Just before they got inside, Momoi's phone rings. She lead Aya to the manager and excuses herself to answer the call. It was her assistant, she told Momoi that she was needed in the construction site in one of the new stores. After ending the phone call, she quickly went back to Aya and saw the manager talking with someone on the phone. "Ma'am, I informed her father that she's here in the station. He's on his way to get you little miss." she said to the two girls after hanging up the phone. Aya looked at Momoi and gave her a big smile. The pink haired smiled back and sat next to her. "There's an emergency I need to go to, Aya-chan. Will you be ok here with manager-san and wait for your father?" her smile turned to a worried one. The little girl nodded and hugged her "I'll miss you Sa-nee chan! Thank you for you help!" she said. Momoi's eyes widen, the manager looked at them and smiled at Momoi. She hugged back the little girl and said "You're welcome, Aya-chan."_

 _"I'll take care of her Ma'am." the manager said to Momoi. She nodded to her and went to the door. "Thank you again for your help, Sa-nee chan!" Aya said and bowed to her. Momoi bowed back and said goodbye._

 ** _*end flashback*_**

Momoi Satsuki sigh as she got out of the train. She's a little bit worried if Aya got to her father safely. Even though the manager in the station assured her that she'll take care of Aya, she can't help to worry about the girl. She decided to stop by the station manager's booth and asked what happened. When she arrived at the booth, the manager recognized her and greeted her. "Good day Ma'am! The little girl you brought here the other day got to her father safely." she smiled at Momoi. "Really?! That's good to hear! Thank you!" Momoi almost jump in joy. "You're welcome, Ma'am."

* * *

"WELCOME BACK, MANAGER!" a group of men cheered as they lift a shot of sake and clink it with each other. The pink haired lady stood up and bowed to the people who cheered. "Thank you, guys! You really don't have to do this. I should be the one to treat all of you."

"Good! You can get the bill later, Satsuki." The tall tan guy said to his bestfriend then take a sip of sake in a bottle he's holding. "Oi Aomine, we talked about this. The plan is to treat our manager. Not the other way around!" The former captain of the team said to the bluenet. "What plan? No one told me about your plan!"

"It's my fault Imayoshi-senpai! I forgot to tell Aomine-kun about the plan. I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Sakurai added to the two guys arguing. The light brown haired guy stands up to bow and continued saying 'sorry' to the two. Momoi laughed at the scene before her. "You guys still hasn't changed. I'm glad." She said and all of them looked at her for a second and gave her a smile.

"Speaking of change, I heard you're getting married, Susa-senpai?" The blonde guy they call Wakamatsu asked the brunet beside him. The asked guy was startled but quickly replied to him. "Ah! Yes, yes. You're all invited. Please do come. I'll just send you all an invitation next time."

"That's not change you idiot, that's new!" Aomine said to the yellow-haired guy. "Hey! don't call me idiot! I'm still your Senpai!" he replied angrily. The rest sweat drop at the new commotion. "I bet she wears glasses, too! Congratulations Yoshinori!" Imayoshi said and ignored the two, he raised his glass and make another toast for their former vice captain. The rest of them followed to congratulate him and cheered. Seeing the attention is now on him, Yoshinori bowed a few times to thank them. "So Momoi-san? How about you? Have you dated someone in England?" He asked the pink haired girl to turn back the attention to her. "Eh?" Momoi was surprised and almost jump from her seat.

For the second time they all looked at her and wait for her response. The girl was not used to this kind of situations. This very rare scene of her team mates asking her about her love life never crossed Momoi's mind. But she have to reply. Seeing their gazes and stares makes her gulp and blush uncontrollably. "I-I d-don't have time for that Senpai!" She finally replied to the question. "Oh come on Momoi-san! Don't tell me you didn't find some attractive men in there!" Imayoshi said and the rest of them nodded in agreement except for Aomine. Momoi panicked but tried to force a smile to them. "There are some guys who tried to ask me out but I turn them down because I have to focus on my studies." She added, hoping they'll give up asking her more. "Are you still waiting for that Kuroko guy?" Wakamatsu asked.

The the pink haired girl's face is now like a tomato. Hearing Tetsuya's name in this kind of topic makes her heartbeats fast! Seeing the situation, Aomine speak up before Momoi could reply. "This is boring! Why are we talking about this? Besides, aren't we suppose to ask Imayoshi-senpai first with these kind of questions before anyone else?" The now asked man looked at Aomine curiously. "What? Me?! Haven't I told you I'm dating someone?" Everyone was silent at his reply. All of them looked at their previous captain with shock.

"WHAAAAAT?"

Momoi laughed all night with her team mates. Seeing her previous team like this sure brings back memories of their high school days.

* * *

 _ ***flashback***_

 _Touou High - 85 / Seirin High - 98_

 _"Mou~ it's the last 3 minutes. Do you think we can catch up, coach?" the manager of Touou Basketball club asked the man beside her. "There's a chance Momoi-san. Knowing Aomine-san won't let this last practice game to lose..." Kasunori Harasawa replied to her. "...and looks like Seirin has the same determination to win too." The coach added. Momoi smiled and nodded to her coach. "Well, I think this will be the last practice match for Aomine-kun, Tetsu-kun, and Kagamin in High School. That's why they're giving all they got." Kasunori smiled back to the manager. "Even though this is just a practice match. I'm glad with Aomine-san's growth. Thanks to that boyfriend of yours Momoi-san." The girl agreed happily to her coach but blushed after hearing her crush's name. "Coach? You know he's not really my boyfriend, right?" The man looked at her and smirked. "Yes Momoi-san. Don't worry I'm not that talkative." Momoi blushed and the man beside her laughed._

 _"35 seconds."_

 _Touou - 101 / Seirin - 99_

 _"I won't let you, Kagami." 18 seconds_

 _"Who said you should stop me?" 9 seconds_

 _'A quick pass!?'_

 _"Who?!"_

 _"It's all yours, Kuroko." 4 seconds_

 _A three points with a buzzer beater._

 _Final score: Touou - 101 / Seirin - 102_

 _A loud cheer from the crowd was heard. The two teams bowed to each other. This kind of match was Kuroko Tetsuya's kind of match he always wanted to play. A kind of game where everyone's playing because they LOVE basketball. This was one of the happiest day in his life. But everything will change when a_ _teacher approached Seirin's coach and hand a note that was addressed to Kuroko Tetsuya. As soon as he read the note, He quickly took his bag and ran outside without saying a word. Three heads looked at each other with worry then, they ran after him._

 _Kagami and Aomine didn't got the chance to follow their friend. He was nowhere to be seen after he ran off. Now, the two is waiting in line in a fast food restaurant they usually eat. While their other friend, Momoi decided to go back to their school and looked for the teacher that handed the note._

 _"He's still not answering my calls." The red head said with sigh and looked at the screen on his phone._

 _*Kuroko Tetsuya - 21 missed calls*_

 _"I wonder what happened to Tetsu." The blunet said with a hint of worry. "Aomine-kun! Kagamin!" the two looked to the direction of the voice. They saw their pink haired friend running towards them. "T-Tetsu-kun...His mother... He's in the hospital right now...b-but I don't know which one. T-the teacher that...gave Tetsu-kun the note l-left early today. So...I-I asked the other teachers a-and they told me what happened, they also didn't know the exact hospital where Tetsu-kun went!" She said stammering with her words while catching her breath. "Hey, Momoi... calm yourself. Tell us what happened later. Why don't you and Aomine look for a seat first?" Kagami said to the girl. Aomine looked at Kagami and nodded. "Right... you can order for us then. 20 cheeseburgers and a large drink for me. Milkshake again for you, Satsuki?" He said and looked at her. She nodded without saying a word. Aomine turned back to the red head. "Got it? Thanks! Lets go Satsuki." And he quickly went off with Momoi behind her._

 _"Wait, What!?"_

 ** _*end flashback*_**

* * *

Momoi Satsuki haven't thought this place to be so crowded. Maji Burger, the fast food restaurant they usually go to was full of students from different schools in Tokyo. After a week of working non-stop, she finally got the time to rest for a day but seeing the people in the restaurant makes her want to regret her decision to eat there. She can't go out now that she's waiting in line for almost 20 minutes and there are only 2 people ahead from her. She sigh. Many things has really changed in Japan after her 5 years living in England, like the menu of the said fast food. But their usual favorites are still in the menu, like the cheeseburger and the milkshake. She remembered the first time she tasted the milkshake, Tetsuya treats her one time and she love it ever since. Remembering another memory with him makes her miss the light blue haired guy. "Good day Miss, What's your order for today?" the lady in the counter asked. "Milkshake, please...and cheeseburger."

Looking from side to side, the pink haired girl tried to search for a seat in the crowed restaurant. She was now halfway from walking around the room. "Momoi-san? Is that you?" the girl looked to the direction of the voice. "Kagamin?!" she walked towards him and smiled. "Can I seat with you?" The red head looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"So, when did you came back?" he asked while munching a mouthful of burgers. "I arrived last week, but I still don't know how long will I stay though." she answered. "Hmm...I see. Does Kuroko know you're back?" he stared at her and waited for her reply. The asked girl blushed at the question. "I-I...honestly d-don't know. B-but the kiseki no sedai knew, perhaps they told him already?" she replied stammering, but she managed to laugh a little to hide it. "I see... Well, I haven't seen Kuroko for a year now. I heard he's been busy with his family and work. I still call him from time to time." he said and took another bite to his food.

"Excuse me, Kagami-san?" A girl came to his side and handed her a small notebook with a pen. "Can I have your autograph?" she added. Momoi looked at the girl then looked back at Kagami. He stared at the girl for a second and sigh. "I'm sorry, I don't do such things. Sorry." The girl made a sad face and went away she take a look back at Momoi and flick an eyebrow. The pink haired girl don't know what's happening. "That's mean, Kagamin! You should have give her a chance!" she said with a small shout. "That's nothing. If you've seen Kuroko handle his fans, you'll say he's the meanest." Momoi looked at him with wide eyed. "T-Tetsu-kun have fans too?"

"Yes. We attended the same school in college and he's the most popular guy in the basketball club."

"EH? Really?"

"The first few months with his fans attacking him was nothing. He'd just give them a smile. But one day, there's this girl that ask for his autograph or something and called him 'Tetsu-kun' then he got angry!" Momoi blushed as she realized something.

 _'Tetsu-kun?'_

 _"Please stop calling me that. I don't want anyone calling me that way."_

"I thought I saw black aura around him! The next day, all his fans were no where to be seen. But that never stopped them to like him. I think they liked him even more and doubled their numbers! From that day on, no one called him 'Tetsu-kun' ever again." Kagami laughed as the memories came flashing to his head and Momoi giggled. "Are you sure we're talking about Tetsu-kun? That doesn't sounds like him to me." The red head nodded to Momoi. "Believe me. Seeing it from my own eyes, I've never seen Kuroko that angry before." Then he continued his meal and was silent for a moment. He was about to take another bite when he realized something. "Wait. You're always calling him 'Tetsu-kun', right?" Kagami asked the startled girl in front of her that is now blushing uncontrollably. "Y-yes...W-Why?" she replied. The previous Seirin's power forward was astonished. He gave her a big grin and said. "I get it! You're the reason why he said that! Does that mean he's missing you? Hmm..." he teasingly asked Momoi. "Oh stop it Kaga-" before she could finish her sentence Kagami interrupted her.

"Is that...Akashi?" he pointed outside the glass window. Another red haired guy came out from a white car that parked across the street. Then he opened the back door and a girl with light blue haired girl came out. The two started to walk towards a sports store. "That's...Aya-chan!"

"Who?"

"Aya-chan's father is...A-Akashi-kun?!"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

3k+ words! That's long! Wew~! I hope you love this chapter guys! I'm sorry, present Tetsuya is not in this chapter and maybe on the next too. Please do leave a review!


	3. The moment he fell

**Title: One Day**

 **Summary:** Momoi Satsuki left Japan 5 years ago to forget all her feelings for the person she loves since Middle School. Now she's back, she believes that her feelings for him are gone. That she can finally be "just a friend" to him. Little that she know, he waited for her all this time.

 **A/N:** Hi everyone! Here's the 3rd chapter! First, Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows! My heart is jumping with joy when I read your reviews! I had the urge to start writing the 3rd chapter as soon as the 2nd chapter was posted! ! Thank you, thank you so much! I want to hug you all! (^_^) BUT, I'm super super suuuuper late again! So sorry for that! My schedule was so tight the last months! I hope you all understand. (^^,') My brain started to malfunctions lassst august and I have to blame Bleach's last chapter because my OTP got canon and my head are just squeeing for like 2 weeks! Making my brain hard to function properly and write a story. Sorry sorry again lovelies! (I hope me being a big IchiHime fan won't affect this story's followers. :] Honestly, It would be really ok for me if ichiruki happened because I love Rukia-chan too! And as a writer, I respect the author's decision to his story.) ok, enough with bleach. Back with my story! (^^,')

To: **Kallisto-anime-lover,** Don't worry honey, there will be no fem!kuroko or yaoi in the story. This is totally KuroMomo. (^^,) I'm not a big fan of yaoi HEHE You'll have to find out in the next chapters what is really happening. Hihi! Thank you for your review!

(no offense to yaoi fans, i totally respect your choices) ;)

To: **absolute-right,** be patient my dear, Kuroko-kun will show anytime soon! ;) Thank you for waiting and for the review! Yey! (^_^)

To: **PhantomTuna99,** that's so sweet of you! Thank you for loving my story! *hughughug*

To: **VongolAddiction** , **Guest,** and **hopelights,** I'm so sorry to keep you waiting sweeties! Thank you for your patience! (^^,')

I have double good news for everyone! Tetsuya-kun is in this chapter! yey! BUT It's the PAST Tetsuya-kun because this chapter and the next will be a total flashback from 5 years ago. ANDDD! I'm almost done with chapter 4 too! Yeyeyey! Enjoy reading guys!

P.s. The timeline of this chapter is when they're in their third year high school. Meaning, its their last year in high school. They're all 19 years old in this chapter. Then five years later, they're all 24 years old (obviously). That is to not confuse everyone.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basuke is mine! NAH! JUST KIDDING! TOTALLY NOT MINE! *runs off and cry*. Again, again, again! The pictures in the cover is not mine too. (^_^') _(I don't know who are the artists, I just found it in Google and I fell in love with them. I just stick them together. HAHA! I hope they don't mind whoever they are. I love your art works and I find it very inspirational with my story.)_

 **Chapter III**

 **The moment he fell**

 _ **-5 years ago-**_

A group of teenagers are gathering in a basketball court in one of Tokyo's parks one Sunday morning. The said teenagers seem to be arguing if a normal person would see them or hear their conversation, but to them this is pretty normal everyday. "Enough with your petty squabbles Kise, Aomine!" the smallest guy from the group said and the two he mentions quickly stops with their shouting and brawling. The two are having a cat fight on a certain topic about 'hairstyles' that the bluenet find boring and his yellow-haired model friend find greatly interesting and that's when their little fight started. "This is not the time for fighting about nonsense! Why are you all here anyway? Where is Momoi? She's the one I'm suppose to meet, messaging me about her some kind of emergency." The green-haired guy said as the two guys break their staring contest. "I received a message from her too! Saying: _ **'We have an emergency. Meet me.'**_ " Kise backups Midorima's statement as he read the message on his phone. "Hmm...Wait, Why aren't you with her, Aominecchi?" The blonde guy continued and turned back to his enemy a few seconds ago and asked him as if nothing happened. "I haven't seen her today. I received that same message too." The tan man replied as he cross his arms around his chest. "Maybe it's another of her 'reunion plan' or whatever. Tch...I'm hungry, 'got something to eat, Murasakibara?" Aomine added and turned to the tallest guy in the group. The asked man looked at him with sleepy eyes and replied. "Eh~ I only got candies~ You can come with me in the convenient store if you want~" Murasakibara stands up and tried to walk towards the store when a hand tap his shoulder to stop him. "No one's going anywhere. If we all got the same message, then this must be really an emergency. She would send us different messages about some lame excuses as a bait if this is about one of her schemes. But it seems she sends the same message to everyone of us. I know it if she's just planning something or not. Let's just wait for her to arrive here and know what's really happening." the red haired captain said to them in a command voice. All of them nodded.

"Hmm...Aren't we missing Kurokocchi? Did Momocchi forgot to send him a message?" Aomine looked around and realized that their other blue haired friend is no where to be found. His eyes widen as he remembered what happened the other day. "Wait! I think this is about Tet-" the bluenet was cut off by his best friend that is now running towards them.

"Akashi-kun! Everyone! I'm sorry, I'm late. I went to our teacher's house first to know the hospital we're going to." the pink haired girl said between breaths. They all looked at her curiously except for Aomine. "What are we going to do in the hospital Momoi? Care to explain your plans?" Midorima asked with a serious tone of voice. "Eh?" She looked at all of them and saw the same expression on their faces, again except Aomine. Reading their looks of curiosity, Momoi glared at her best friend. "Why're you looking at me like that?!" Aomine asked and complete the group of curious faces with one of his. "You didn't told them! You're with everyone this whole time, and you didn't even told them why we're here!?" She angrily said to Aomine. "I was about to tell them if you didn't interrupt me!" The bluenet answered. Seeing another fight is about to start, the captain of kiseki no sedai decided to step in. "That's enough, you two!" Momoi was startled and Aomine let out a grunt. Akashi crossed his arms and looked at their manager. "Momoi, explain." The pink haired girl sigh. "Y-Yes."

Momoi told them what happened after the practice match between Touou and Seirin. It turns out that Kuroko's mother is currently in the hospital and he rushed himself to get there leaving everybody clueless of what's happening. His phone is off for the last 36 hours leaving Momoi without a choice but to investigate. With Momoi's data gathering skills, she located Kuroko's location and know why he left the other day. "I messaged Kagamin and his other teammates about what happened, they're probably on their way too." Momoi said to conclude her explanation. "Then, let's get going!" Kise said to all of them and started walking.

"Momoi, location?" Their captain asked their manager. Momoi nodded to him and answered the name of the hospital.

* * *

Seirin basketball team and the generation of miracles are now gathered in one room. They are all laughing about jokes and sharing stories to the petite woman laying on the bed in the center of the room. The woman laugh and hold the hand of the light blue haired boy standing beside her bed side. The said boy smiled back at her. They were laughing about Kagami's story of how he first met Tetsuya.

"Thank you for visiting. I'm glad to meet Tetsuya's friends. Please take care of him." The woman said with a smile as she bows slowly to the people inside her hospital room. She has a shoulder length hair that was tied into a loose pony and a light blue eyes that was the same color of her hair. There're few wrinkle lines under her eyes that can be seen easily. A sign that she's a few older than her visitors. "You can count on us, Kuroko-san." The coach of Seirin basketball club replied in behalf of them and bowed back to her. After a few minutes a nurse came to the room and said. "I'm sorry, Kuroko-san. I'm afraid I have to cut your visiting time now. The doctor is on his way for your daily check up. Only one family member is needed." The nurse said with a smile to the older man sitting on the couch. He answered her with a nod and said thanks. That's everyone's cue to stand and say their goodbyes to Tetsuya's mother and father. Seirin team was the first one to leave the room, leaving the generation of miracles behind. "I'll be taking my leave too, mom." Tetsuya said and kisses his mother's forehead. He said goodbye to his father and leave the room with the remaining group.

As they got out of the hospital, everyone separated their way leaving Kuroko, Aomine, and Momoi behind. "I forgot I have to come by granny's house today. I have to go." Aomine said to the two and started to walk. "Eh?! But you said you'll help me buy the supplies for the team today!" Momoi said that make the bluenet stop walking. "I... I forgot that too. Sorry, Satsuki! See ya." He said with a small laugh and run.

"Aomine-kun is forgetful these days." Momoi sigh then she turned to the remaining boy with her. "Hmm...I should be taking my leave too, Tetsu-kun." She said with a smile. "Do you still need help for the supplies, Momoi-san? I can help." Tetsuya offered to the girl. Momoi's face lit up at what he said. "Really? Is it ok with you, Tetsu-kun?" She asked with a small glint of lights in her eyes. "Yes. I still don't have anything to do until the afternoon. Let's go, Momoi-san." The light blue haired boy said with a nod. The girl nodded in return and started to walk.

Momoi's face blushed as scenarios of the two of them together came flashing to her mind. _'Tetsu-kun and I, walking to the store then our hands will accidentally brushed each other and then...and then...Ah~! You'll nosebleed again! Think straight Satsuki!'_ She shook her head to stop her daydreams. "Are you alright, Momoi-san?" The boy beside her worriedly asked after seeing her flushed face. "I-I'm alright T-Tetsu-kun!" The pink haired girl replied with a small laugh and tried to smile. Tetsuya smirked after seeing the pink haired girl's red face.

"Cute..."

Tetsuya didn't notice that he accidentally said out loud what he's thinking. His eyes widen as he realized it. Fortunately, the girl beside him didn't hear. He felt his cheeks heat up a little.

"Eh? Did you say something Tetsu-kun?" Momoi bends her head a little as she looked at him curiously.

"I-It's n-nothing, Momoi-san." He replied stammering.

"By the way Momoi-san, I heard from Akashi-kun that you never stopped searching for me until you know what happened..." He said to the girl to change the subject. The girl smiled back at him with a faint blush. "...Thank you, Momoi-san...and I'm sorry to make you all worry." He continued. Momoi Satsuki shook her head and said. "Don't be sorry, Tetsu-kun. Of course everyone will be worried about you. We're your friends. That's what friends are supposed to do." Then she gave him a bright smile. For the first time, Kuroko Tetsuya stared at the pink haired girl with awe. Then he smiled back at her. "Thank you."

 _'Momoi-san is beautiful.'_ He thought.

This time, he made sure he didn't said it out loud.

* * *

Days had pass after their visit to Tetsuya's mother, Seirin basketball team are now back to their practice. This week would be tight for them, because it's their last week for club activities before the final exams. Everyone is giving all their extra time to play especially the seniors, for this will be their last week to play with the team before going to college.

"B cup-saaaan~!"

"Eh? Is that...?"

"Touou's manager?"

Heads turned to look at the new comer. The coach of the team quickly walked towards her and crossed her arms on her chest. "Y-you! Its Riko-senpai to you! Not B cup! Idiot!"

"Eh? But Its true. You're a B..." Momoi replied to her teasingly. "...anyway, I'm looking for Tetsu-kun. Is he around?" The Touou's manager asked trying to peak inside the court. "Well, he hasn't come to practice for a week now. The last time I saw him was when we came to visit his mother." The brunette replied to the pink haired girl. "He's not attending our classes too..." Kagami said to the two girls as he walked towards them. "...because he stays in the hospital for his mother and I have no choice but to pass by there everday to lend him my notes." The red head guy added and put a towel to his head.

"Then, you're going to the hospital again, Kagami-kun?"

"I don't think I could make it today, Coach. I have to do some errands after practice."

"I'll help, Kagamin! I can give your notes to Tetsu-kun."

"Great!"

* * *

Even though Tetsuya Kuroko hasn't been playing basketball with the team, he's always playing at the park near the hospital everytime he got the chance. His mind was a bit off after they knew his mother's condition. He's always been worried about her. Even though his father told him not to, and told him that he can go back to school, still, he always stay with her side even if the final exams are approaching. Luckily, he have friends to help him, like Kagami.

"I forgot. Kagami-kun will be in the hospital for my notes any minute. I should get back." The bluenet said to himself as he looked at the watch on his wrist. Then, he took his ball and run towards the hospital.

When he arrived at his mother's door, he knocked for a few times and opened it. He greeted them and looked for his red head classmate but instead, he saw a pink haired girl laughing with his mother and father but they all stopped and looked at the bluenet. "Momoi-san?"

"Ah, Tetsu-kun! You're back! Kagamin asked me to give you these." Momoi said and give the notebooks to the blue haired boy. "Kagami-kun?"

"Un. He said he have to do something, so I offered him help." The girl said with a nod. "Thank you, Momoi-san." He said and smiled to the girl in front of him. A blush immediately creeped on Momoi's cheeks. She felt her stomach is spinning but in a good way. _'Tetsu-kun's smile. I think I'm melting!'_

"Please stay here for awhile, Momoi-san." The pink haired heard a female voice that made her come back from her daydreaming. It was Tetsuya's mother. Momoi nodded and stayed with Tetsuya's family in the hospital and they talk all afternoon. After some time, the pink haired girl said goodbye to them, but Tetsuya offered to walk her to the train station. Now, the two former teammates are walking together a few blocks away from the station.

"Thank you for staying for my mom, Momoi-san." Tetsuya said to the girl walking beside him. "Un. You're welcome, Tetsu-kun." The girl replied.

"It's been a long time since I saw my mother got excited like that. I can tell she enjoyed your company. I think she likes you, Momoi-san." The girl looked at him and felt her face heat up. Hearing those words from Tetsuya makes her heart beats fast. Its very rare for Momoi to recieve such compliments from him and tell for his mother. "R-Really? T-thank you, Tetsu-kun."

"I should be the one to thank Momoi-san. I'm glad you stayed for my mother. Its like she's not sick today."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad I helped." Momoi said with one of her bright smiles.

Now it was Tetsuya's turn to blush. Seeing Momoi Satsuki's smile brings butterflies in his stomach. He doesn't know why and its not like he haven't seen her smile before, but this one is different. He stared at her face for a second and tried to hide the blush on his face by looking at the other side. "We're here." The light blue haired boy looked at the station and then turned to the girl beside him. "See you again, Tetsu-kun! Thanks for the walk." Momoi said and was about to run towards the station but was stopped by Tetsuya.

"Momoi-san?"

"Eh?"

"Will you visit again?" The blunet asked as he slowly scratch his cheek. A faint blush formed on his face. Momoi looked at him with wide eye then she smiled at the boy in front of him and replied. "Yes. I will Tetsu-kun. I can visit again tomorrow, if its not a bother?" She asked. "Not at all, Momoi-san. My mom would be glad to see you again." The light blue haired boy replied. The girl smiled at his answer. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Tetsu-kun!" Then she continued to run towards the station. "See you, Momoi-san." Tetsuya whispered with a smile and took a step back to the hospital.

* * *

Another week had passed but it was a different week for Kuroko Tetsuya. The first two days, Momoi Satsuki would stop by Seirin high to get the notes to Kagami then she will head to the hospital. The third day, Tetsuya came back to school. So, the next days, Tetsuya and Momoi go to the hospital together. Everday, Momoi tell stories to Tetsuya's mother. Sometimes, she would study with Tetsuya. Other times, Tetsuya's mother would give advices to Momoi on how to cook and she would bring the food to her, and she did well. Other times, they knit together. Her company sure made Tetsuya's mother feeling better everyday. And at the end of the day, Tetsuya would have the chance to walk her to the train station. It now became a routine to them, but the light blue haired boy doesn't mind, because he likes her company too. Everday, he got the chance to see her smile. He doesn't know why, but it make him feel he's in a different world with her. The feeling of just seeing someone and your whole day would be complete. The feeling of just hearing her voice or laugh gives joy to your troubled feelings or just thinking of her will give a smile to your face.

"There's something different with you, Tetsuya." His mother asked him one day. "Eh? What is it, mom?" He asked back. "I think its because of Momoi-san." She replied. A blush formed on his face after hearing Momoi's name.

"I-I don't understand, mom."

"You may not understand now, but just follow your heart, Tetsuya" she said with a bright smile.

He didn't understand what his mother meant, and what does it have to do with Momoi-san? He doesn't even feel any different, so what is it? His confusion grew even more when his team mates noticed something too.

"Kuroko's different today." Kagone Shinji said to their red head captain, Kagami Taiga and to their brunette coach, Riko Aida. The Seirin basketball club's captain was about to leave their classroom when Riko and Shinji came to deliver an instruction about the turn over ceremony. They saw Kuroko Tetsuya inside the room packing his things in a little hurry. That's when Shinji noticed something to him. "You think too?" Their coach said. But before the cat like guy could reply, Tetsuya came to their side unnoticed. "Hmm. What's different with me?" The blunet that Shinji mentioned asked. The three was startled with his sudden appearance. "Kuroko! H-how long have you been there?!" Kagami asked in shock. "Just a few seconds ago..." He answered to him then looked at them curiously. "...so what's different with me?" He asked them for the second time. The red head and the brunette looked at Shinji and waited for his answer. He sweat drops with a small laugh. "I-I just noticed Kuroko's lately more pumped up than before. You're always in a little hurry and excited to leave whenever I see you in the shoe locker room." He finally answered. "Ah. That's because Momoi-san's waiting for me." Tetsuya said. The three looked at each other with a smile as if they had this same conversation before. "You're meeting with Momoi-san again?" Their captain asked and the blunet replied with a nod. "You're always meeting up with her lately, are you two dating?" Riko suddenly asked with a smirk. Tetsuya's face slowly turned pink as he slowly shook his head in reply.

His brunette coach laugh after seeing his blushing face. "You like her, don't you?"

The two other boys looked at each other. Kagami raised a brow while Shinji shrugs. They didn't know what's happening.

Kuroko's face turned red from pink. "O-of course, because Momoi-san is my friend." He replied stammering. Riko laugh again at him and said. "I'm also your friend, Kuroko-kun, but I don't think you'll blush like that if others mentioned my name, right?" The three guys looked at her curiously. Tetsuya blink for a few times and asked. "I don't understand coach, what are you trying to say?" The other two looked back at her as if asking the same question. Riko sigh in defeat. These guys are hopeless. "You see, Momoi-san and I are both girls, meaning we're your 'girl' friends, but whenever you're with her, do you feel the same whenever you're around me?" She asked with her both hands on her hips and head tilted like she always do when she wanted to know something. The bluenet scratch his cheeks with a finger and pause for a second trying to understand what his coach meant then he nodded and replied a "Yes" to her question. He immediately changed the subject and said goodbye to them with a flushed face. Shinji smiled at what he witnessed. Seeing Tetsuya blush a lot that day while talking about a girl is really rare. "Ohh love!" He said as he finally understands, while the red head captain still has his confused look. "I don't get it."

"You're the most hopeless person I know, Kagami-kun." Riko said with a palm on her forehead. Shinji laughs.

* * *

 _'There's something different with you...' 'Kuroko's different today.'_

Different? What's different with him? Is it just what Kagone-san said to him or there's something more?

 _'I think its because of Momoi-san...'_

Is he really that excited to see Momoi-san? There are so many times that he asked Momoi to meet up, but it was only because if he needed something to her or something to tell her and he's not that excited before...unlike now.

 _'...are you two dating?'_

Was it called dating if two friends with the opposite gender see each other to visit the hospital everyday and walk her to the station? That's not dating for Kuroko Tetsuya. For him, dating is more than that. He know what to do in dates, because he dated Momoi once in middle school, and its very different with what they're doing now. Very different. Besides, that date was just a friendly date to him. The girl is his friend after all. Momoi was only kind helping to his mother's health recovery. That's all he can see...but there's a small pain in his chest that wanted to see more.

 _'...whenever you're with her, do you feel the same whenever you're around me?'_

What does his coach trying to say? He thought that the two girls are the same with him. They're his friends. Until, Riko asked him that question. He sees Riko as his coach, as a his senior, as their leader, as a big sister...but Momoi's different. He sees her as a long time friend, the precious gem of the generation of miracles, he doesn't want to see her cry, he would always be there for her whenever she had a fight with Aomine. There are many times he protected her from other guys trying to hit on her. He even noticed her feelings for him and he didn't even tried to abuse that feelings or take her for granted. Instead, he showed her how a gentleman friend he is. But what about now? What does he feel whenever he's with Momoi now?

 _'...just follow your heart, Tetsuya.'_

 _'Are they trying to tell me...'_ Tetsuya thought as the pink haired girl slowly walk towards him and his breath are getting heavy as she approach him.

"Let's go, Tetsu-kun?" she said with a bright smile.

He gulped.

 _'...that I'm in love with Momoi-san?'_

He feel it now.

This time, whenever he's with Momoi Satsuki, his world stops.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

Chapter 3 done! Yey! Phew~! That was long! I hope you all loved it guys! I'm not posting the 4th chapter yet, but it's almost done. I'm just polishing it. I'll be posting it after 3 days. So please bear with me! I haven't thought of Kuroko's mother's illness so please don't get confused, but I think I'm going to make her illness a serious one. Sorry Kuroko's mom! Hehe (^_^') maybe I'll put it in the 5th chapter to make it all clear for everyone. (^_^) Please leave a review!


End file.
